Lo que no puedo poner en palabras
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Brenda y Teresa son sobrevivientes de todo el proyecto de Cruel, pero aun así junto a los chicos deberán continuar sobreviviendo al entorno hostil que es el mundo por la llamarada.
1. Ira

**Aquí esta el Brenda/Teresa (Brensa? , Tereda?) que había pensado hacer antes, será una serie de drabbles, estimo que de catorce capítulos pero no lo se, iré viendo como sale la cosa, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: James Dashner**

**Advertencias: Femslash, violencia, sangre , futuro Lemon, y lenguaje fuerte**

**Raiting: M**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pecados Capitales y Virtudes<span>**

**#01 Ira**

Se encontró golpeando a un Crank en la cabeza para matarlo, le había dado ya tantos golpes que yacía en el suelo muerto pero aun así le seguía golpeando, la sangre chorreaba por todo el suelo y su ropa.

—Teresa detente—Le decían pero ella no escuchaba a nadie estaba empeñada en atacarlo, minutos atrás ese le había aparecido y la amenazó para que se desnudara, ella solo comenzó a quitarse la remera y él se la rasgo, fue entonces cuando aprovecho y tomó un palo que había en el suelo, lo molió a golpes, él había querido abusar sexualmente de ella a pesar de estar infectado, esa era la cosa más asquerosa que jamás intentaron hacerle.

Brenda la abrazó por detrás, e inmediatamente dejó de golpear, le quitó el palo y lo tiró a un lado, siguió abrazándola y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

—Tranquila, ya paso, ahora estas a salvo—Le susurró al oído.

Teresa asintió pero se puso a llorar, se levantaron y Brenda la abrazó fuertemente.

—No dejare que nadie nunca más te haga daño, oíste, te quedarás conmigo todo el tiempo, dejarte sola fue un error—Le acariciaba el pelo con cada palabra—Thomas tráeme un paño y agua por favor—

El chico asintió y se fue a buscarlo.

Teresa solo levantó la cabeza.

—Perdón…no debí irme sin avisar—Tenía una mirada desgarradora que Brenda no soportó, le dio un suave beso lleno de cariño y muy dulce, duro un rato hasta que se separó y la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que tenía.

—No es tu culpa, pero a la próxima avisa y todo estará bien, yo iré contigo si necesitas hacer algo— Teresa solo asintió y se dejó rodear nuevamente por sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en sus pechos.


	2. Calma

**#02 Calma**

Teresa no lo entendía, de verdad no lo hacía, pero de alguna forma sabía que Brenda era la única capaz de calmarla en cualquier situación, ella transmitía un aura de calma y madures que ella ni nadie que conociera, así que cada vez que estaba mal acudía a ella, era algo que hacía sin pensar solo le salía y ya, pero es que era su única forma de sentirse bien, tomar un poco de esa calma que emanaba la chica.

Así que luego de un día lleno de eventos perturbadores y mucha muerte, Teresa no podía dormir, se escapó de su cuarto sin que los chicos escucharan, y se fue al de Brenda, no entendía porque estaban con un cuarto cada uno si desde que los conoce todos dormían juntos, así que fue hacía allí y al llegar se paro frente a la cama de Brenda, esperando que la semi dormida chica la notara, cuando lo hizo le dio una sonrisa y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabía para que venía pero aun así le preguntaría como siempre.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le dijo, y Teresa solo se limitó a bajar la mirada—Ven de una vez, ven—Le hizo lugar en la cama, y Teresa solo se acostó allí, amaba dormir con ella había encontrado que esa era la única forma de no sufrir pesadillas, además la tranquilizaba, desde la primera vez que durmieron juntas no pudo dormir sola nunca más, por eso Thomas no entendió porque se pasó en vela cuando capturaron a Brenda, él creía que era porque estaba preocupada pero en realidad además de eso era porque se había sobre acostumbrado a dormir con ella.

Era relajante, siempre abrazadas, los brazos de Brenda sobre su cintura y los suyos entre ambas, su dulce respiración llegándole a su rostro, y sus ojos cerrados, se veía tan pacífica y despreocupada cuando dormía, de cierta forma vulnerable pero muy adorable.

La amaba desde la primera vez que se vieron, aunque en un comienzo paliaron por Thomas, cosa tonta, porque luego terminaron juntas y él con Newt.


	3. Gula

**#03 Gula**

Si había algo que Brenda nunca podía entender es como esa chica tan pequeña y delgada podía comer tanto, dios, se pasó el almuerzo entero comiendo más de cuatro porciones, tuvieron que quitarle la comida para que no continúe, en serio, al parecer ser una corredora y sobreviviente quemaba muchísimas calorías porque nunca subía ni un gramo.

Era de noche cuando encontraron un animal para matar y comer, hoy por primera vez desde que subieron a la superficie tenían carne como comida, así es al fin. Y teresa lo devoró como si de una arveja se tratara, Brenda solo la miraba muy sorprendida, vaya.

Otra cosa también era que Brenda también era golosa, pero de otra manera, ella lo era en la cama, era imparable, podían estar horas y horas pero nunca se cansaban, Teresa no tenía idea de dónde sacaba tantas ganas y energía, pero así era hasta la despertaba con sexo, por dios, moriría feliz haciendo eso.


	4. Paciencia

**#04 Paciencia**

Recorrer la ciudad devastada requería de paciencia pero aun más soportar a Teresa quejándose del calor, Newt había prometido matarla una vez que estén en la sombra, porque de verdad era irritante, Brenda le dijo que se calmara que hablaría con ella para que se calle, pero luego de varios intentos no logró nada.

Comenzaba a desesperar hasta que descubrió lo único que le callaba, un beso.


	5. Lujuria

**#05 Lujuria**

Una cosa que ni Minho, Thomas o Newt sabían era lo buena que era Brenda en la cama, y eso porque obviamente nunca lo probaron y dios quiera nunca lo hagan, porque Brenda era de ella y de nadie más.

Su primera vez fue dos días de conocerse se odiaban mutuamente pero la tensión sexual era imposible de resistir, tal era el embrujo entre ellas, que llegó la noche y ambas se raptaron en la habitación abandonada y tuvieron la mejor sesión de sexo de sus vidas.

Al día siguiente los chicos no se explicaban su buen humor y su aspecto post-Sexo si Thomas no estaba con ella al igual que los otros, no tenían idea de lo terriblemente salvaje que fue esa noche, aun conservaba unas mordidas, chupones y unas enormes ganas de besarlas, que supo terminar con la noche.

Vaya.


	6. Pureza

**#06 Pureza**

A pesar se sus imparables ganas de sexo que parecían no extinguirse nunca, Teresa tenía su lado puro, había momentos en que le parecía una tierna niña a Brenda aunque no lo dijese en voz alta porque se molestaría.

Le temía a la oscuridad, a las tormentas, y a los ruidos a la noche, por ello mismo dormían juntas, ella lo amaba, la amaba, se atrevía a decir eso, después de todo ya estaban juntas desde que escapó de las instalaciones de Cruel y aunque les falte un camino largo para recorrer y terminar con todo esto, sabía que la quería a su lado sin dudas.

Teresa pensaba igual, y solían decírselo mientras lo hacían, dios la amaba estaba loca por ella no sabía que haría sin ella.


	7. Envidia

**Envidia**

Envidia, eso era lo que Brenda sentía al recordar lo mucho que Thomas y Teresa se querían antes de salir, se preguntaba hasta cuanto llegaron juntos, sabía que no se habían acostado porque con ella fue su primera vez, así que se preguntaba si se besaban o se tocaron y como terminaron. Teresa siempre le restaba importancia y le decía que no se sienta así, después de todo la amaba a ella y solo a ella con el paso el tiempo el si la quería pero ella a él no tanto.

Así que confió en ella aunque esa envidia tardó en irse, tardo lo que la cayó con sexo, claro, Teresa era la mejor en hacer eso, pero luego descansaron juntas de una manera muy tierna.


	8. Perseverancia

**#08 perseverantes **

Buscaban la manera de continuar viviendo día tras día, eran perseverantes por ello. Brenda también lo era con Teresa, una vez que superó su envidia comenzó a serlo, y sintió lo bien que hacía porque aunque no lo admitiera a Teresa le gustaba sentirse como una princesa a veces, como alguien tan especial que no se sintiera ella misma, de ese modo era el que ella la conquistaba.

Siempre que viajaban lo hacían todos juntos nunca solos, Teresa lo aprendió por las malas, además siempre había algo por lo que estar juntas, se daban besos se quedaban de manos agarradas dándose cariños, abrazos, los chicos adoraban su relación eran muy tiernas, y le deseaban lo mejor solo Thomas tenía momentos de melancolía en donde la recordaba a Teresa cuando era suya, pero el pasado era el pasado y tenía que olvidarlo.


	9. Codicia

**#09 Codicia**

Cuando eres una sobreviviente no hay manera de que codicies dinero comida tal vez hogar posiblemente, personas seguro, y así lo hacía Teresa, codiciaba hasta el final a su novia, era suya y solo suya no había manera de que la compartiera.

Dormian, comían, se bañaban, desayunaban, caminaban y cenaban juntas no había nada excepto ir al baño que no hicieran juntas, los chicos las llamaban a veces gemelas y recibían un golpe de Teresa pero se reían y lo repetían, eran masoquistas.

Así que sí, había codicia, codicia de Teresa por Brenda. Nunca se cansaría de ella, definitivamente la amaba y se lo decía siempre.


	10. Desinterés

**#10 Desinterés**

Las cosas que hacían por ellas eran sin interés alguno, Thomas les cedía asientos y comidas como un caballero, Newt les ayudaba siempre que podía, Minho las cuidaba como si fueran sus propias hermanas porque luego de todo esto lo eran, Winston las quería y les cocinaba delicias cuando podía.

Así las tenían como un par de princesas, claro que ellas les devolvían, y entre ellas eran el triple, se cuidaban, mimaban y amaban sin interés alguno, eran la pareja perfecta y todos coincidían en eso.

En un mundo apocalíptico eran capaz de amarse mutuamente sin que nada ni nadie les impidiera eso, era realmente lindo de ver y de presencíar.


	11. Orgullo

**Orgullo**

La orgullosa de la relación era definitivamente Teresa, cuando había una discusión no había forma de cambiarle de opinión ni con besos o extorsiones, porque esa chica era dura de roer, oh si, pero Brenda podía domarla, solo ella era la única que podía contra esos ojitos azules que convencían hasta a el mismo diablo, ella podía.

Entre todos a ella la elegían para lidiar con la ira o el orgullo de esa chica, y ella lo lograba luego le daba besos la atacaba a besos como recompensa de que cediera, sí así era Brenda con su Teresa.


	12. Consagración

**#11 Orgullo**

La orgullosa de la relación era definitivamente Teresa, cuando había una discusión no había forma de cambiarle de opinión ni con besos o extorsiones, porque esa chica era dura de roer, oh si, pero Brenda podía domarla, solo ella era la única que podía contra esos ojitos azules que convencían hasta a el mismo diablo, ella podía.

Entre todos a ella la elegían para lidiar con la ira o el orgullo de esa chica, y ella lo lograba luego le daba besos la atacaba a besos como recompensa de que cediera, sí así era Brenda con su Teresa.


	13. Pereza

**#13 Pereza**

En un día de trabajo normal, Brenda sentía pereza, si hacía sus labores pero con la mínima gana, así que Thomas lo notó y la dejó descansar ella se lo agradeció, utilizo ese tiempo para hablar o besarse con Teresa.

Era normal después de todo estaban aburridas y eran pareja qué mas podían hacer que sea apto para todo público, así que allí estaban haciendo nada gozando de la pereza y el tiempo libre, cuando los chicos se desocuparon comenzaron a cenar y elaborar planes de lo que harían los días siguientes, se prometió no dejarse llevar nunca más por la pereza, veremos cuanto le funciona.


	14. Concentración (FIN)

**#12 Consagración**

Mientras más consagraban la situación más salían perdiendo porque piénsenlo, ellos eran adolescentes perdidos buscando la instalación de Cruel para encontrar la cura, vaya cosa, pero ninguno se sacrificaría por ello así que solo robaron un Berg y se fueron allí, harían tratos que le favoreciera por una vez en la vida y no a Cruel, así iba a ser o así lo querían.

Las más nerviosas sobre esto eran ellas, porque sin importar qué creían que los iban a engañar, matar, torturar, o meter en toras pruebas.

Los chicos intentaban darles el lado positivo para que no se ahoguen en supersticiones pero no funcionaba porque simplemente ellas creían ver lo que en realidad iba a pasar, sin saber si era cierto o no, así que rindiéndose los chicos las dejaron pensar para mal.

Así pasaron el viaje hacía las instalaciones, temiéndole a todo.


End file.
